Hospital Bed
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: Ginny decides to visit an unconsious Harry after being smacked with a Bludger sent by McLaggen during a Quidditch match. Set during the Half-Blood Prince.


**Hospital Bed**

**A/N: So whilst re-reading HBP, I wondered what did happen when Harry was knocked out by the Bludger and was in the hospital, and Ginny came to visit. Just, something I couldn't help but write about :)**

**Dis: I Do Not won HP or any characters. Sadly.**

**:)**

_**"Ginny came in to visit while you were unconsious," he said, after a long pause, and Harry's imagination zoomed into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Ginny, weeping over his lifeless from, confessed her feelings of deep attraction to him while Ron gave them his blessing..." HBP Pg. 417**_

** "M**adam Pomfrey?" I asked, pushing open the large doors to the Hospital Wing. "Yes dear?" She asked, setting a glass of bright, blue potion by the side of Harry's bed. "Can I, um, see Harry for a bit?" I asked, playing with the edge of my Quidditch uniform, tugging at the mesh matterial. "Oh, maybe latter dear. I've just given him a Sleeping Potion, and he'll be out for a bit. Why not come see him tomorrow dear." I nodded and walked back out the door and into Dean.

"Oh, hey," I said. Dean smiled and took my hand. "Too bad about Harry, but McLaggen's a really troll. I'm supprised Ron didn't curse him." I smiled softly and followed Dean down the stairs and into the Great Hall for dinner.

**T**hat night, after lights out. I snuck out of my dormroom and headed to the Hospital Wing. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a bad kid...all the time. But I needed to make sure he was alright. I mean, he was my Captin after all, and a good friend. And, friends check on friends, right?

Right.

I made it down the stairs, and started tip-toeing down the hall, but a soft meow stopped me dead in my tracks. "What is it, my dearest? A student out of bed?" Filches nasty voice croaked. I slinked back into the shadows and held my breath, clutching my wand to my chest.

"Come out, you little brat. I'll find you, if you dont!" He sneared into the empty corridor. I sucked in my gut and pushed myself harder into the statues back, trying to concile every last inch of me in the shadow. Slowly, around the corner, shone the light from his lantern. "I can smell you, you little miscreant!" He growled, the light growing closer to my hidding spot.

I could feel my heart race, and I was almost certine he could feel it. Mrs. Norris meowed and he laughed, "I will follow you, my dear, lead me to the little brat." he whispered to her. But, with a stroke of intense luck, he turned back and went in the opposite direction, away from me.

"Thank Merlin," I whispered to myself.

**R**eaching the steps to the Hospital Wing, I turned my wandlight on, tripping on the way to the closed off Hospital Wing, wasn't high on my list right now. Softly pushing open the right door of the French Double doors, I softly padded into the slightly drafty wing. Turning my wandlight off, I slowly crept over to Harry's bed. The only one filled.

Picking up a chair, I set it softly on the ground beside his bed, glancing up at Madam Pomfrey's office door, checking that it was still dark inside. Sighing, I sat down slowly, and looked at Harry in the softly lit darkness.

He had his glasses off, set on the table beside his bed; a turban like bandage wrapped around his head, and a soft bruise started just above his right eyebrow. I winced at the purple skin on his face, wanting nothing more than to kill McLaggen right there and then.

"Harry?" I whispered, then glanced at the door again. Still dark. Harry didn't respond, I figured he'd be out cold, which is okay, because then I could just talk. "I'm so sorry you got knocked out. McLaggen's a right git. I promise he'll get what he deserves," I smiled and reached up to his head, and softly brushed his ink black hair off his forehead, my finger tips brushing over the lightening scar that marked him. Slowly, I ran my index finger down the jagged scar, tracing the wicked shape.

"This is terrible, Harry. This whole mess with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, you shouldn't have to deal with it. It's not your fault." I said softly, still tracing his features.

Reaching his nose, I ran my finger down it, then let it fall to his top lip. Pulling my hand away quickly, I felt blush run up my neck. "Sorry," I hushed to him.

"Mhmph, Gin...Ron...Hmsph," He mumbled. I leaned closer, "What was that?" I asked softly. Harry smiled in his sleep, eyes still closed. "Red hair...Hpmph, flowerssss," he rolled over, and his hand flopped out of the bed and landed in my lap. Biting my lip to keep the shreak in, I grabbed his hand with my thumb and middle finger and set in on the bed.

"Harry?" I asked, trying not to laugh. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and his tounge came out, tracing his lips. "Pretty hair...long...hmph...would die if I...hphm..." He groaned, then his hand flopped out again.

Shaking quietly with laughter, I grabbed his hand, only this time, he grabbed back.

My eyes widened and my laughing stopped instantly. He smiled a loopy, sleep smile. "Soft..." he murmered. Trying to pry my fingers out of his grip, I clentched my teeth.

"Don't...let go," he muttered, I looked up at his face and noticed his eyebrows pulled together, and his smile replaced with a droopy frown. "Harry?" I asked softly. He released my hand and rolled back to his back, and clentched the sheets with both hands.

"Sirius," he whimpered.

Oh no.

I leaned over and placed my hands ontop of his left hand, "Harry, it's alright." I whispered. Harry grabbed my hands, and started to breath heavily. I pushed back his hair and laid my hand on his forehead. Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey? No, she'd banish me from the Hospital Wing forever.

Without thinking of anything else that would calm him, I pressed my cheek to his chest, to listen to his heart beat and blow cold air up his neck. Harry stopped thrashing, and took deep breaths. "Ginny," he muttered.

My head shot up, throwing me back into the chair and off of Harry. Did he just...say my name? No, no I must be hearing things...yeah. He muttered something else. I mean, why would he say my name? I whipped the sweat off, then patted his shoulder. "G'night, Harry." I whispered.

And I don't know what possesed me to do so, but I bent down and pressed my lips to his forehead softly, and kissed him goodnight.

After I opened my eyes, I looked into his face, he was smiling softly, "G'night...Ginny..." he rolled to his right side, and after three deep breaths, I knew he was out.

**T**he next morning, I woke up with a throbbing headache. "Ow," I mumbled, then realized I was in the Hospital Wing.

"Morning Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, handing me a glass of something bright blue. "What's that?" I asked, sniffing the potion. "Sleeping Draught. You need to sleep a little longer," she smiled sweetly, then left me alone to fix the beds.

Taking a sip of the potion, I cringed at the taste. Holding my nose, I chugged the whole potion. "Good lad." Madam Pomfrey said, taking the empty glass.

I layed back against my pillows, and rolled to my left, and smelt something flowery...then I rubbed my forehead absent mindedly...weird. I could remember part of my dream...but the part I remember most was feeling...calm. Hm.

Weird.


End file.
